


i want my heart to keep fluttering

by vandoorne



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: nico is the son of multi-billionaire keke rosberg. valtteri is one of nico's many bodyguards.





	i want my heart to keep fluttering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterEyebrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterEyebrow/gifts).

See, after being employed by the illustrious Keke Rosberg to be the bodyguard of his one and only, precious, beautiful (et cetera, insert adjectives of praise here) son _Nico Rosberg_, one would think that Valtteri has learnt a thing or two about the art of subtlety. Or the lack thereof, actually. Whichever. Given how his direct superior is a certain Toto Wolff, whose idea of a disguise actually just means _black square rimmed glasses_ over his regular day to day suit, ('You've heard of Superman and Clark Kent right?' to which Valtteri had barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes), one would really, _really_ think that Valtteri would know better.

And given that Nico has a penchant for _dressing up_, doing it with such panache and also, great skill, Valtteri really ought to know better. He's seen how Nico had slipped away from his bodyguards from right under their noses, with Toto only realising much _much_ later that the cute girl with the golden hair, bubble butt and mini skirt that he had been ogling? That had been Nico, and Toto had let him waltz away right under his nose. Pathetic. Then again, the same could've been said for Valtteri, given how he had been staring too. Not as obviously as Toto had, no. Of course not.

To a certain extent, Valtteri supposes that constantly having security detail guard your every move can be quite... Suffocating. But Nico is, after all, the heir to the massive Rosberg fortune. His father, Keke Rosberg, is a man worth billions of dollars. Investments all around the world. A philanthropist who calls Monaco home, but flies around the world every week or two to a new location. And well, now that Nico is in his first year of university in London, mostly away from the bulk of his father's bodyguards... That's when the claws come out even more, so as to speak. If one had thought Nico had wreaked enough havoc in his days as a high schooler, then one had definitely thought wrong. And well, Valtteri had been looking for a little excitement after he had finished his compulsory military service in Finland, and his prospects for hockey had been dimmer than a dying flame so, well. At least Nico makes for good eye candy, he supposes. He's older only by about two years, give or take.

Plus there's how Nico seems to be rather fascinated by Valtteri. Or something to that effect. He finds Valtteri amusing, talks to him from time to time, mostly in broken Finnish. At first Valtteri had been flustered, preferring to answer in English, and Nico's grins had looked almost predatory as he had watched the blush spread down to Valtteri's neck. Then it had become apparent that Nico had approached him for a reason — language acquisition, of course. Valtteri remembers watching in awe as German rolls off Nico's tongue when he speaks to Toto, switching to French as he orders in a fancy restaurant, then English when he chances upon a uni mate and rapid fire Italian as he greets someone on the phone. And to think that Valtteri is still trying to wrap his head around speaking more English than Finnish and learning how to make small talk when this is, given proper training, what a human being can do. Finnish isn't really the language for small talk, which Nico catches on to quickly, but it is indeed the language for swearing, and Valtteri tries very hard to choke back his laughter when the words leaving Nico's lips are the filthiest imaginable as Toto stares at them, baffled.

Anyway, back to the issue at hand. Disguises and well, subtlety. It's obvious that as a teenager, Nico has, uh, _desires_. Now, it isn't really Valtteri's business to pry, nor is it Toto's or anyone else's really, but given how their job is to ensure Nico's safety, there had been that One Time when Toto had flushed a deep crimson as he had pressed a pack of condoms into Nico's hand and reminded him of the need to _be safe and use protection_. And Nico had smirked, tossing the pack back at Toto, assuring him that he had his own and they tasted much, much better, thank you very much. Valtteri had tried his best not to think too much of it, but well. Eye candy. And underneath the whole rich brat act that's mostly to irritate the shit out of Toto, Nico's actually not too bad, especially after five bottles of vodka in the cold winter air and Nico's still _going_, demanding that Valtteri get the fuck up and drag his ass into the sauna with him.

(Valtteri does not. Instead, he scoops Nico into his arms, as Nico shouts and swears and flails about uselessly and tucks him into bed because no human should be able to drink this much and still be able to function, really. And in the morning, Nico wakes up with a pounding headache and groans when Valtteri brings him a steaming mug of tea and a hot towel. Thirty minutes later, when the gears in Nico's head have started turning properly again, he catches Valtteri by his wrists and thanks him, and Valtteri flushes beet red, of course.)

So well, subtlety. Nico's got a new partner it seems. The last round it had been a girl, some heiress, then it had been a boy, some celebrity. Now it's a boy again, and Nico had managed to shake Toto off rather quickly, while Valtteri is still on Nico's tail. Valtteri had gotten a Bad Feeling about this one from the start, and after snooping around, he had found that New Boy had a rather unpleasant mouth when drunk, and besides, he's already got a pregnant girlfriend. Best not to leave Nico alone with New Boy, might compromise his safety too badly. So Valtteri had followed Nico, blending in with the crowd in Soho. He had watched Nico meet the boy in Starbucks, had watched them grab a frappe together and had promptly lost them afterwards. Had he been spotted? Impossible. He's got a wig with brown curls, a baggy sports team t-shirt, straight cut jeans and glasses on. Completely different from his working gear. How?

Seconds later, Valtteri catches sight of New Boy, hands shoved into his jeans as he heads in what seems like the direction of the Tottenham Court Road Tube station. He looks furious, a twisted glare stretched over his face, but most definitely alone. What the hell?

'Someone's been putting in effort.'

Valtteri jumps. He turns around, coming face to face with Nico, who has a maniacal gleam in his eyes. Oh boy. 'My name is James,' he says in Finnish, turning away quickly. Nope, he's not going to be busted like this. 'Who the hell are you anyway.'

'I'm Valtteri Bottas,' Nico answers in Finnish, catching up. 'I'm a very good bodyguard. Great with disguises.'

Valtteri snorts. 'Okay. Busted,' he says in English, laughing. 'You were on a date.'

'He was boring,' Nico replies in Finnish with an accompanying eye roll. 'And he had a girlfriend already. Irresponsible cunt of a baby goat.'

Valtteri chokes on his saliva. 'Did I teach you that?'

'Maybe,' Nico says, grin wide.

'So. Where are you going now?'

'I don't know,' Nico says. He gives Valtteri a once over, causing Valtteri to flush crimson, the exact same way that Toto usually does. 'James, huh. Why don't you bring me somewhere?'

**Author's Note:**

> \- happy birthday iikku!!! hope you have an awesome one and valtteri finished p3 for mexico! damage control ;; ty for teaching me finnish swear words but also i only remembered perkele and kilinvittu orz  
\- err yes so kilinvittu translates to cunt of a baby goat so uh, yeah /nervous laughter  
\- ofc this was inspired by [valtteri's undercover employee stint with bose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZdVKdD04W4) hahahahaha.  
\- title from [the space between](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPON9c8SKX0) by soyu, kwon soon il & park yong in.


End file.
